Campfire
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Just a little friendly gathering around the campfire. There IS a small RxS moment though. No romance really. I hope you guys like. One-shot.


**I hav a little bit of writer's block. Trying to see if this can get my brain running. I wanna try to at least write a story with MOST of the characters instead of just liek the four main people and a villain. UGH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

**Rein's POV**

All of us sat around the campfire, singing to songs played on Tio's guitar(who would have thought) and roasting marshmellows for s'mores.

"Hey, hey, who's turn is it to tell the story?" Sophie asked as she let her marshmellow be engulfed in flames.

"It's your turn." Auler said next to her. "Pay attention Sophie." Sophie looked up, counting the people who did tell a story and who didn't.

"Oh. Whoops!" Everyone shook their heads. "Ok. The only man in the world sits alone in a room. There was a knock on the door." We sat there intently, waiting for the next sentence. All she did, though, was take out her flaming marshmellow and blow it out.

"Well?" I ask her. She looks up as she continues to blow on her marshmellow and stick.

"Well what?"

"Is that actually it?" She looked confused.

"Of course that's it. I thought it was obvious." Altezza lightly smacked her upside the head.

"What do you think a story is Sophie?" She angrily said. Sophie smiled at her.

"It saw it somewhere. It said that it's the shortest horror story ever. I thought I'd share it." Then she went back to picking at her marshmellow leaving Altezza speechless.

"Um, guys?" Fine's voice squeaked from near by. "C-Can we move on from horror stories and onto something else?" She said with a shiver.

"Oh Fine, don't tell me that story scared you?" Lione asked as she patted her back. Fine looked down and slightly nodded. She hadn't even touched her marshmellow which meant she was really freaked out.

"Scaredy-cat." Shade mumbled near by. I smack his arm since he was sitting right next to me.

"Let's just move on. How about we play Have You Ever?" I offered, trying to get the attention off of Fine. "Every time someone admits to something, they have to scooch uncomfortably close to the other, and if the person still doesn't move you have to sit on their lap k?" I say. Everyone nods. "Mirlo, start!" Mirlo, startled by the sudden request looks up from her marshmellow.

"Oh, well ok then. Have you ever had a sleep over?" Tio and Altezza scooched closer to the person they sat next to. "You've had a sleepover guys?"

"Of course Altezza has!" Sophie says cheerfully. "She came over to m-"

"Be quiet Sophie!" Altezza shouts, and crosses her arms. "Go on to the next person." Bright was up.

"Have you ever been forced to do something against your will?" Almost everyone scooched over except for Altezza. "I didn't think our friends were so demanding. Tio your up buddy." Bright said happily. Tio stood up.

"Tio now has his chance!" He stands up, twirls, and winks saying, "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Right when that happened, Shade leaned next to me and gave me a small peck on the lips before saying, "Now I have." Everyone looked at him with mild shock.

"WHAT THE CRAP, SHADE?!" I shout as I pick up a piece of extra wood and slam it across his face. He fell back on the log he sat on, twitching. I sat back down, and pouted, red filling up my face. Everyone just stared at me as though I killed a person. "It was his fault." No one scooched over in the end and Shade wasn't returning any time soon.

"Wellllll next person is Fine." Sophie said as she stuck another marshmellow on her stick.

"Um... Have you ever worn your clothes backwards?" I scooted closer to Auler. Fine scooted closer to Lione, and Tio scooted closer to Fine. After about thirty minutes, Shade came back. He looked fine though, even though he might have a concussion I'm sure he was fine.

"You know what I just realized?" Lione spoke up as she placed her hand on her chin. "Bright has barely budged since we started playing this game." Everyone looked to see that he was barely 2 feet away from his original spot.

"Are you trying to keep your perfect prince image?" Shade asked with crossed arms. Bright just gave him a nervous smile and scratched his face.

"Hehehe..." Was all he said. "I was just raised in a proper way?"

"Then why is it that Altezza has already sat on her second person?" Sophie asked as she looked towards Altezza. She was already passed the two people next to her.

"Altezza, you are a naughty person." I say playfully. She snaps her head at me and glares at me. I can hear some of them laugh. By the time everything finished, everyone was tired and ready for bed.

"So highest stack of people we reached was 3?" Fine asked as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah." Mirlo replied. "Geez, that game was really uncomfortable..."

"Well, what do you expect? It makes it fun though." I said as I walk up next to them. Then I glanced at Auler who was shivering. It was definitely not because of the cold. "Was it really that bad being the second of the stack?" I ask. He looks up, a disgusted look on his face.

"I was sitting on Shade's lap..." He hugged himself and stared at the ground. "You don't know what it's like _sitting_ on another guy's lap!" He shivered and I could see Shade glaring at him to death from the other side. "And then there was another dude sitting on my lap! That is not a happy feeling at all!" I had to fight back my smile. I can see that Fine had to as well.

"I think we should all head back to the cabin. It's been a long night." Bright suggested as he poured water on the fire.

"Yeah. I feel exhausted." Sophie replied first. She was already ahead of us. "Come on bunkmate!" She called out to Altezza.

She followed behind her saying, "Don't call me bunkmate." The two were the first to disappear in the woods,

"Let's go before we lose them. Sophie has a terrible sense of direction." Auler said as he walked ahead. Bright nodded and followed behind.

"I guess my bunk buddy is you Tio?" Shade asked as he looked at him. Tio looked up with joy and nodded.

"I won't let you down!" He said as he ran up ahead.

Shade started following behind, but I could hear him say, "This is going to be a long night..." I looked at Fine, and then to Lione, and then to Mirlo.

"I guess Fine is my bunk mate since were sisters." I said as I hooked my arm around hers. Fine did the same in agreement.

"Then me and Lione will be bunk mates." Mirlo said as she stood next to Lione. They both smiled. "Let's go before they leave us behind." We all nod and start heading up the hill. I can hear Fine digging through the bag of marshmallows and roll my eyes with a smile.

"Come on Fine. It's midnight. Don't pig out or else you'll get fat." I tell her.

"Nothing bad has happened yet so I'm willing to take my chances!" Fine said gleefully as she swallowed a marshmallow. "Hey, we're falling behind!" She pointed, dropping a couple marshmallows in the process. She ran ahead. Half laughing, I followed close behind.

* * *

**Itz NOT suppose to be romance but I just had to add in a random sudden RxS moment. This was more of a friendship thing and I actullay hope you guys enjoyed it! (PS u should really try tht game. There r different version so itz not always uncomfortable. =D  
****  
****IMPORTANT****  
Im REEEEEEEEEEEALLLY sorry about not updating ANYTHING at all. Itz just all the stories and chapters I write I feel liek they are super bad. Worse than usual. truly sorry. I might post one shots every now and then but the major story chapters wont be posted for awhile. Srry. Thnkz fr reading!****  
**


End file.
